


Mark our Lives

by JYK (blackrider11)



Series: Original Poetry and Lyrics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/JYK
Summary: All crossed out parts are not officially part of the poem, but rather discarded lines.
Series: Original Poetry and Lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733254





	Mark our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> All crossed out parts are not officially part of the poem, but rather discarded lines.

You and I,

We could measure our lives in happiness,

The touch, the warmness of another,

Ignoring the darkness of the world.

~~ Yet darkness lurks behind closed doors. ~~

You and I,

We could spend our days in work,

Toiling towards a given goal,

Trying and failing to meet the mark,

~~ And getting nowhere. ~~

You and I,

We could find our lives in love,

The joy we take from knowing the other.

Rich and overflowing,

You and I,

We could mark our lives in tragedy,

But I have learned it does not define,

Who or what we could be.

But really,

I would not mark them at all,

For none are able to surely measure,

The span of my life spent with you.


End file.
